Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure, more particularly to a lamp structure in which light emitted from the warning light is clearly visible by rear drivers from a longer distance and hence has better eye-catching and warning effect and hence better driving safety can be achieved.
Brief Description of Prior Art
It is often seen that many people carry bicycles in their traveling, and ride the bicycles for leisure activities during a stopover. For the people driving a car, if the bicycle has to be carried by the car to the destination, a bike carrier is needed to fix the bicycle on the roof top. Various bike carriers available on market can be divided into two groups: rear mounting bike carrier and roof mounting bike carrier. The roof mounting bike carrier has two fixed frames set on the front, rear parts of the roof and two fixed frames on the left, right parts of the roof, then the front, rear wheels of the bicycle are respectively locked on the fixed frames so that the bicycle can be combined integrally with the car and moved with the car to the destination.
In order that the bike carrier also has light emitting function for warning, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a “Bike carrier lamp unit” publicized in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M492268 U, in which fixed frames for locking bicycles on the roof of a car are formed with engaging slots on the outside portions, whereby warning lamps can be fixed.
Although the above “Bike carrier lamp unit” disposed on the fixed frame of car roof can reach predetermined effect of emitting light for warning, it has, however, following disadvantages found in practical implementation.    1. The structure enables the warning lamp to be received in the engaging slot of the fixed frame, but as the warning lamp is disposed on a lower set position vulnerable to be blocked by other external factors, and this might lead to deteriorated light-emitting and warning effect of the warning lamp.    2. The structure enables the warning lamp to be received in the engaging slot of the fixed frame, but the warning lamp can be assembled at fixed angle and position only, and this may also cause light emitted from the warning lamp to be blocked by other external factors and thus the light-emitting and warning effect of the warning lamp is deteriorated.